One And Two
by WishingFeather
Summary: Tsunayoshi is clumsy, no-good and overall disastrous. An assassination attempt went wrong and now Tsunayoshi gets to meet someone new. You know what's more disastrous than one Sawada? Two Sawadas.


Tsunayoshi was sure that he was an only child. Nana never said anything about him having a twin brother so why is there someone in front of him that looks _way too similar _to him that's just as shocked as he is?

_How did this happen again?_

Tsunayoshi's day was normal as usual. Well, to many it wasn't. There's a child that seems to be obsessed with cows even with his name being Lambo fighting with a Chinese girl named I-Pin as his mom just continued making food as if Lambo didn't pull out grenades from his hair (How is that possible? Tsunayoshi doesn't know.). There's also an infant named Reborn. Though, suprise! He probably isn't, who names their child _Reborn_?! He is The World's Greatest Hitman so that should be alarming, and also Tsunayoshi's tutor.

Then there's Gokudera Hayato who seems to have infinite space in his jacket or where ever his dynamites came from, that or his dynamites just pop out of nowhere. He idolizes Tsunayoshi, if that wasn't obvious from him calling the brunette "Jyuudaime". Yamamoto Takeshi is _very _laidback even with the most extreme situations. Speaking of extreme, did Sasagawa Ryohei stop trying to recruit him into the boxing club? His loudness seems to annoy Hibari Kyoya, Namimori's strict prefect. Hibird, Hibari-san's bird, is always with him. It's soft and very different from its master. Speaking if which, Hibird reminds him of Dokuro Chrome, soft-spoken and shy. That girl also seems to be enjoy spending time with Sasagawa Kyoko and Miura Haru.

Anyways, so Tsunayoshi is in his room after school. Reborn is not tortu- oh, excuse him. _tutoring _him as of now and he gets to have some time alone with himself. His intuition is saying that _something is here. He needs to look out. But, the outcome is not really a danger. _He decides to push that thought at the very back of his head and ignore it (It was a stupid decision, but it wasn't really a danger to him so maybe he can rest for awhile?)

He grabs a manga from his drawer that he stopped reading for some time. He opens it and flips a few pages before continuing to read where he stopped.

Oh.

_Oh. This will be easy._

The assasin smirked. He thought that this will be a hassle to assasinate Vongola Decimo but this was easy as slicing a limb or so. Why did his boss asign him to kill the Vongola heir? Well, Vongola may or may not betrayed his famiglia in a way. So what's the best way to get revenge to the biggest mafia family? Killing their heir _of course_.

The windows are open, making an easy opening for him. He was given a gun loaded with one bullet only. It is a bullet that has poison in it that is _incurable_ and _strong_. Once the bullet shoots, the person shall die a gory death.

He hides in the tree and aims at Vongola Decimo. He smiles and whispers a goodbye and shoots.

He opens his eyes which he didn't even know were closed and sees... the Vongola heir passed out..?

His boss said that it would be more gory than just simply passing out. After a few seconds, another boy appears out of thin air. His hair is- wait, his appearance slowly shifts to Vongola Decimo with some differences. _What the fuck..?_

Then, it clicks. _Shit, wrong bullet! _He remembers that someone in his famiglia is testing out many ways of making Soul Bonding faster, one of those ways is being with a bullet. Oh _fuck, fuck. He's scewed._

The other Vongola Decimo looks at him, shock evident in his face. He didn't care. He lept, ran, just got the fuck out of there.

Few seconds went by and Tsunayoshi groans as he gets up. He blinks for a while and looks up. He sees another _him _staring at him at shock, seems to be mentally processing something recent.

He was sure that he was an only child. Mom never said anything about him having a twin brother so why is there someone in front of him that looks way too similar to him that's just as shocked as he is?

So this is why his intuition was going off?

So, he does what any normal person does when they find out that there's a clone of them in their room.

"Hiiee!! Why is there another me in my room?!" his exclamation was mwt with another scream, "Aaahhh!! You can see me?!"

**hey so this is my 1st fanfic so pls be gentle w/ me uwu. so pls review this n criticize me!! also this was not beta read lmao. u might think 'wtf is a soul bonding' n that will be explained in the next chap. ty n bai!!**


End file.
